piffandomcom-20200223-history
Amnesty International
Amnesty International is a non-profit human rights organization founded in the late 60's. The Prisoner (1986) Nicknames: Electrocution of Doom, Torture Chamber Rating: 15 Description: We start in a prison. A prisoner was sent to a torture chamber by an executioner. We cut to the prisoner then to a hung body. A warden taps his pencil, followed by the process of preparing the prisoner for electrocution. The prisoner is grabbed and thrown onto a bench. The warden still continues to tap his pencil. The prisoner attempts to get up but is pinned down. The executioner straps his hands and succesfully calibrates the electric machine. He then exposes the prisoner's abdomen, starts the machine and shocks him. The screen later fades to black with the red text: amnesty international helps help amnesty international Variant: There was a longer version of the PIF, which was very obscure. FX/SFX: Live action. Music/Sounds: The sounds of walking and the prisoner's grunts and screams Scare Factor: Nightmare, due to the prisoner screaming at the end and the ominous setting. If you weren't expecting the bright colour scheme and ominous subject matter, then this PIF will traumatise you! Fight Club (2007) Description: In black and white, we see a man boxing with another boxer in a room. At the 20th second, it quickly transtitions to real life where the other boxer transforms into a woman in pain. The screen later fades to color, and the woman is revealed to wear a green blouse with white dress and the man in question is wearing a button-up suit and tie and black trousers as the camera pans. It then freezeframes with the text "Stop Violence Against Women" next to the man. It cuts a black background with the Amnesty International logo with the text below saying: 1 in 2 women are killed by their male partners, often during an ongoing abusive relationship. FX/SFX: Live action directed by Martin Krejci. Music/Sounds: Panting and boxing sounds accompanied by the woman screaming and panting, which stops during the freezeframe. Scare Factor: Minimal to High, due to the other boxer transforming into a woman and the violent nature of the PSA. Waterboarding (2008) This PIF of Amnesty International is from their Unsubscribe to Torture movement. Nicknames: Water from Hell, Unsubscribe to Waterboarding Description: On a black screen, we see a slow motion of water being poured from the right hand side of the screen. Then, water comes from the middle of the the earlier splash. Water also falls from the top as splashing water from the front then zooms out. We later see water fall from the top of the screen, until we reveal that all of it was revealed to be water poured into a waterboarding victim's mouth. The victim spits it all out, then we return to normal to see four men perpetrating the incident. The victim tries to struggle out. We later fade to the Unsubscribe banner and the Amnesty International logo. The continued splashing of water fades in the background during the former. FX/SFX: The water splashing, and the waterboarding incident. All live action. Music/Sounds: An industrial rock piece composed by Adam Freeland. When it returns to normal, the struggling victim's groans. Scare Factor: Minimal to Nightmare, if you do not expect the waterboarding incident. The dark enviroment, coupled with the victim's screams, and the torturous nature of waterboarding makes it scarier after all.Category:Violent PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:PIFs rated 15 Category:Charities PIFs Category:2000's PIFs Category:Human Rights PIFs